


Parasitica

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Smothering, Cock Worship, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, musk, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Old fic.A bad end to Parasitica.





	Parasitica

Leo grabs him, forces him into a submission hold. The serum didn’t work, and now Mikey’s hopelessly outnumbered. All three of his brothers are smothering him, holding him down to the ground with unnatural strength. He can’t break away, can’t cry for help because Leo clamps his mouth shut with his free hand; Donnie and Raph holding him by his limbs, running their teeth across his skin, searching for the right place to bite.

He sobs, wrenches his eyes shut, because he knows what’s coming. He waits for the pain, body tensing under his brother’s, tries not to think about it but nothing’s any better. Hot breath washing over his neck, growling and nipping from his possessed brothers. It’s all horrible. Mikey doesn’t want to think. Wants to shut down. Leo’s near his cheek. He’s gonna bite.

“No, no!” But Leo churrs, right in his ear, and Mikey freezes because his whole world stops so suddenly that it’s dizzying. Raph and Donnie are suddenly absent from his arms and legs, and somewhere Mikey assumes they felt the same thing he did, but he’s not focussing on that. He’s waiting for Leo to make the noise again.

When he does, Mikey’s head swims. His body slumps, accommodating for Leo who spreads himself lazily over it; claiming it. He churrs again, and this time Mikey returns it without thinking, which only spurs Leo on faster. Mikey’s legs are spread and Leo’s hands are at his ass — touching, probing, curious. When Mikey churrs again, he pushes one finger in, then another.

It’s only when Leo starts fucking him on his fingers that Mikey snaps out of it. Eyes wide, he tries to break free again, kicks Leo’s shell, squirms under his brother, tries to get away from his invading fingers but he can’t. Leo’s too strong, too dominant. Mikey finds it hard to breath past Leo’s hand; past his scent, which is thick in the air, drowning him. Easier just - just to stop. Let it happen.

Raph grabs his head, suddenly in front of him, and shoves his cock into Mikey’s face. Donnie’s is there too. Mikey’s eyes are watering, face smeared in pre cum as his brothers fight over him, rubbing their cocks in his face, Leo inside him and Mikey can’t help but breathe it all in, the scent addicting and delicious. Its - It’s too much. Leo bites him, infects him and Mikey’s cock slips out beneath him, heavy and hot and he whines because he needs to be used like this. Good and pliant and willing, like his brothers want him to be.

When he stirs, when he finds his arms bound and his lower body immobile, when he sees their cocks in his face, he knows he has to nuzzle them with his beak. Knows he has to take in their scent, keep his nose beneath their cocks longer than he should. He knows it’s right.


End file.
